


Helping Newt Get His Beasts Back

by Anja1912



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja1912/pseuds/Anja1912
Summary: What happens when a Department of Magic Beasts worker is on the clock when a man carrying a case full of them lets them loose (on accident)?





	1. Chapter 1

Nothing like being out on patrol for the Department for Magic Beasts during a country-wide ban. Sure there was some crooks that you had managed to catch, but all in all there wasn’t much to do. Just wander around New York City and pretend like it was important work. On this particular day you decided to pass by the bank where the crazy anti-witch lady was giving another speech. It was something that amused you because it’s not like there was anything else to do. However, at this one you noticed someone who probably shouldn’t have been there. A woman from MECUSA called Tina who had already gotten herself in trouble for going to these events. You rolled your eyes, but didn’t bother confronting her about it, it wasn’t any of your business, until it was.  
Tina began to hurry up the steps of the bank, following a man in a blue coat carrying a brown leather case. Now this ought to be good, you thought as you followed the pair into the bank. The man branched off into the main atrium and sat down next to a no-maj. Tina lurked behind a pillar watching the pair. You stood near the entrance, careful not to block the doorway.  
Suddenly the man jumped up and headed across the atrium of the bank, definitely chasing after something. He seemed to be going everywhere, leaving the no-maj with what seemed to be an egg. Standing very close to a woman who was trying to retrieve her money. Ducking under a bench and talking to something there. This behavior was suspicious, but not enough for you to do anything about, until he did something truly illegal. He magically whisked the man he’d the left the egg with over to him and disapparated with the no-maj. Not technically your department but most definitely a breach in the statute of secrecy. You didn’t know where the pair had gone but Tina raced up to you.  
“Did you see that man use magic on the no-maj?” She asked in hopes that wasn’t the only one.  
“I definitely did, this is not going to end well for either of them,” you said. The you heard it, the faint sounds of metal clinking to the ground. “I think they’re in a vault.”  
“You go in there and I’ll head outside to cut them off,” Tina said taking no more time to plan the capture.  
You headed to a dark corner and apperated inside the vault where the man was tickling a Niffler in an attempt to get all the shiny objects out of its pouch. The no-maj stared on in shock, obviously very confused about what was going on.  
“Sir, that’s a Niffler you’ve got there,” you said advancing on him.  
“Why yes, it is, naughty little boy isn’t he?” He said still tickling him and shaking him.  
“Sire are you aware of the ban on magical creatures inside the United States?” You asked raising your wand.  
“Yes, but you see, I needed to get a creature from a breeder who’s only located in America, it’s for my book you see,” he said getting the last of objects from the Niffler and stuffing in unceremoniously back into the case.  
“I don’t care why you’re here, you have brought magical creatures over international borders and that’s a violation of the law. I’m going to need to take you in,” you said reaching to grab his arm. Then an alarm went off as a well dressed man smashed a button by the vault.  
“I believe this is our cue,” the blue coated man said, grabbing the no-maj and disapparating in front of the well dressed man and several security guards.  
“Obliviate!” You yelled before doing the same, you couldn’t just let these no-maj’s remember something like this.  
You appeared outside the bank, near a corner of the steps, luckily only a few steps away from the man and the no-maj. Unfortunately the no-maj grabbed his case and ran off very quickly into the crowd of people, somewhere too dangerous to do magic.  
Tina rushed over to the two of you, out of breath.  
“Please tell me one of you obliviated that man,” she said breathlessly.  
“I managed to get the man and the guards who saw us in the vault, but the no-maj was running away by the time I got here,” you explained.  
“Well, did you get him?” Tina asked the man.  
“Not exactly, you see he’s very fast for such a stout man,” he said hanging his great.  
“Great, now I’ve got to bring you in, send people out to look for the no-maj, and make sure you don’t cause anymore trouble,” you said turning to Tina.  
“At least let me come back to MECUSA with you, if I say I helped bring him in, then maybe I’ll be allowed back,” Tina begged.  
“Fine, you can come, but don’t get in the way of my report or apprehension,” you said grabbing the man and apparating outside the MECUSA building. Tina followed shortly. You explained to the man at the door about the situation and he let the three of you in after you flashed your badge.  
The man was fascinated by the inside of MECUSA and didn’t stop staring around in awe the whole time. You led the two over to the elevator and pressed the button for the floor for filing reports, better to get it over with now than have to do it later.  
“Shouldn’t we bring him to Graves?” Tina asked.  
“No, we shouldn’t, because that’s what’s been getting you in trouble all of this time,” you said. You could hear Tina let out a huff but she stayed silent and didn’t fight you anymore on the matter. It didn’t take long for the elevator to reach to floor you needed and you stepped out with the man and Tina in tow.  
You reached your desk where your papers were properly filed and pulled out the one for illegal beasts.  
“Name?” You asked pulling out a quill and ink and gesturing for the man to sit in front of you.  
“Scamander, Newt Scamander,” the man said.  
“Wand permit papers,” you asked holding out your hand.  
“I sent them in earlier by mail,” Newt said nervously.  
“Tina would you get check the registry for Mr. Scamander’s wand permit?” You asked not looking up from your work.  
“Of course,” Tina said hurrying off.  
“So Mr. Scamander I know that you have at the very least smuggled a Niffler onto American soil, and if you’d be so kind I’d like to have a look at what’s in the that case,” you said nodding to the leather case clutched to his chest.  
“Oh, um, well, there’s nothing but the Niffler, and maybe a few others,” Newt said nervously.  
“I need to document them, so if you don’t mind please open the case,” you said sternly. Newt wasn’t looking to get in anymore trouble but he weighed his odds and knew that refusing the case could lead to jail time for more than just illegal creatures.  
“Yes, alright, here,” he said and placed the case gently on your desk and popped open the clasps. You expected to hear a multitude of animal voices, but you heard nothing. Nothing stirred and you could see extreme worry on Newt’s face.  
“Well what’s wrong?” You asked standing up and peering over the lid of the case. Inside was a bunch of pastries, but no magical creatures.  
“Mr. Scamander, you and that no-maj had very similar cases. Could there have been any chance that there was some confusion when he ran and that he picked up the wrong one?” You asked very slowly trying to keep calm. This was going to be a lot of labor and paperwork if you had to go and retrieve a magical case filled with magical beasts from a no-maj before he opened it.  
“Well, yes, I suppose there’s always that possibility,” Newt said nervously. Just then Tina rushed back over to you.  
“I found his wand permit so that’s in good order, but what’s this? Who ordered a case full of pastries?” She asked when she saw the case lying open on your desk.  
“No one, Ms. Goldstein, it appears we’ve had a mix up with whose case was whose,” you said.  
“Oh dear, you mean a no-maj is wandering around New York with a case full of illegal creatures just waiting to be set loose?” Tina said very worriedly.  
“It would appear so. Mr. Scamander I’m not going to arrest you right now, I need your help to track down that case. However, when we get it back you are not going to see the outside of a prison cell for as long as I can manage it,” you threatened. This was going to be a long day and you were not looking forward to having to deal with this idiot for more than necessary.  
“Understood,” Newt said closing the case swiftly and standing up. He allowed you to exit ahead of him, most likely because he didn’t know how to get out of the building, and the three of you set off to find the case.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd part cause I didn't realize this was 7 pages and decided not to give everyone too much of a text wall

With Newt’s, Tina’s, and your skills it didn’t take long to figure out where the no-maj lived. People were running out of a building yelling about a gas explosion, and the one guy who wasn’t got obliviated. The three of you rushed inside to find that the no-maj was fighting with a Murtlap. Newt pried him off quickly and stuffed him back into the wide open case. He dealt with the situation as best he could, repaired the walls and you and Tina calmed down the no-maj who introduced himself as Jacob Kowalski. All you could think about was how much worse this situation was now that the case had been opened and the creatures had been set loose. It was going to be a very long day indeed.   
Tina invited the three of you over to her house that she shared with her sister. It was a pleasant apartment and Jacob was intrigued by all the simple magical goings on it. Especially that of Tina’s sister Queenie who was very indecently standing about in just a robe and a slip. You and Newt both averted your eyes at the sight to be polite. You would never be caught dead like that with a strange man in the house. However, you were fascinated by the fact that she was a legilimens, you had never met you before, that you knew of. Tina and Queenie prepared a nice dinner and loaned you some clothes. The three girls slept out in the living room, knowing that Jacob and Newt were probably more exhausted than they were and needed the beds.   
“(Y/N) would you be a dear and bring these hot chocolates in to the boys, they looked like they needed them,” Queenie asked handing you two mugs.   
“Sure thing,” you said taking the mugs and heading to the small bedroom. You pushed open the door where Jacob was sitting up in bed reading a book and Newt was already curled under the covers. “Queenie asked me to bring you these,” you said handing off the hot chocolates two the two men.   
“Excellent, quick (Y/N), close the door. I’ve got some business to attend to,” Newt said jumping out of bed.   
“What in the world could it be?” You asked as he slid his case into the middle of the room and opened in.   
“You two follow me and I’ll explain,” he said as he made his was into the case which must have had an undetectable extension charm. You knew that the fastest way to get his continued cooperation was oblige and so you followed him down the steps. It led into a wooden store room filled with various herbs and other items needed to mixing and serving. Your observations were cut short by a stuck Jacob and the two of you were able to pull him into the case.   
Newt began rambling about all his creatures, getting the foods ready, and even yoyoing a Swooping Evil at you and Jacob. You could tell her was excited to be spending time with his creatures and to be showing them to two people. Both of whom he knew would take at least some interest, one because he had never seen magical creatures before, and the other because it was her job. He spent ages showing you ever creature, talking about all the missing ones, which seemed to be a Billywig, the Niffler, a Demiguise, an Erumpent, and finally an Occamy. Any one of these creatures could cause mass panic among the no-maj community and needed to be found as soon as possible.   
Despite how angry you were with how careless Newt had been it didn’t deter you from being entranced by the sheer number of creatures kept in his case. In your years working for the Magical Congress you had never even seen some of these animals before. Seeing how well he treated these animals and how much they meant to him you were beginning to feel bad about wanting to lock him up. It didn’t seem right to separate this man from his creatures. You would worry about that later though, first priority was to get all the creatures back into the case and off the New York streets. After you and Jacob had been properly introduced to all the creatures, including Frank the Thunderbird and Pickett the clingy Bowtruckle Newt made an announcement.   
“We’re heading out, we need to get to these beasts as fast as possible,” he said putting his coat back on and packing up some stuff.   
“We can’t just bring Jacob, he’s not trained for stuff like this,” I said looking apologetically at the man.  
“I want him to come, he’s able to appreciate the creatures, I trust him. Besides, it wouldn’t be doing anymore harm that it is now,” Newt stated.   
“You know what, fine, but if you’re idiocy gets a no-maj injured or killed then I’m not going to defend you,” you said.   
“He’ll be fine,” Newt said. The three of you exited the suitcase and packed it up, sneaking out of the window. You didn’t tell Queenie or Tina much to the disapproval of Jacob, but you didn’t have time to be dragging even more people along. Once the three of you had successfully exited the apartment the hunt for the missing creatures began. First you looked for the Niffler, the creature that would probably most easy to find considering its niche likes. It wasn’t long before you found him hiding in a jewelry store pretending to be a stand. After a little bit of an issue with the no-maj police and a misunderstanding about a jewelry heist he was caught.   
Next you headed off to find the large and quite dangerous Erumpent which turned out to be “hiding” in the Central Park Zoo. Jacob was dressed in a keeper's uniform with a chest bit and a leather helmet. Newt assured him that it was totally safe despite the extra precautions he was taking, mostly by your advisement. When you finally got to where the Erumpent was it was attempting to mate with the Rhino that was being kept there. You had no idea how to deal with an Erumpent in mating, but as it turned out Newt did. He covered himself in a certain scent the Erumpent would like and handed off the bottle to Jacob. He asked you two to step back so as not to interfere with the mating dance. As you watched the sandy haired man you couldn’t help but be even more interested in him. He had taken the time to learn this mating dance and was performing it without a second thought. If MECUSA was involved with this you knew that it wouldn’t be as gentle of an approach. He was showing you a different side to your job that you never had considered. Something stirred in your stomach but you couldn’t quite tell what it was.   
That was when it happened, Jacob spilled the bottle of scent. Newt, the Erumpent, and you all turned to look at him and the fear in his eyes. He knew he had messed up. Suddenly the Erumpent began to charge him and Jacob took off running closely followed by yourself and Newt.   
“Everything’s fine, she’s totally harmless!” Newt called after Jacob as he sprinted to a tree. He climbed it as fast as possible and hung upside down from a limb like a sloth. The Erumpent was having none of that and began heating the three in order to bring it down. Once she had done that you made the snow extra slippery so that Jacob would have an edge on the Erumpent. Newt was able to get the Erumpent onto the ice, finish the mating dance, and finally lure her back into the case.   
Once he had shut the case and locked it you saw the Billywig flying through the air, conjured up a net and swooped it out of the air. You felt bad because the little moth like creature did not want to go back into the case. All he wanted to do was flying about and be free, but you knew that he couldn’t be seen by no-majs.   
“Alright, we’ve got two left, lets keep going,” Newt said obviously high on the thrill of the chase. You weren’t about to argue with him, at this rate he would have the other two in the case in no time.   
The grand adventure for the creatures ended up culminating in the Macy’s department store with the whole gang there. Queenie, Tina, Jacob, Newt, and you were all hunting for the invisible Demiguise. It didn’t take long for him to appear and the five you followed it around until Newt realized what was going on.   
“He’s taking care of something, and I think I know what that something is,” he said.   
“Taking care of? You don’t mean…?” You questioned realizing what he probably meant. That the Demiguise was helping take care of the very last missing magical beast.   
“I do mean,” Newt said and you all snuck up into a store room following the Demiguise. He had brought a various number of objects and the second you entered the room you knew why.   
“I knew they could fill what ever space they had, but this is insane,” you whispered to Newt when you saw the Occamy the size of a dragon hiding in the rafters. Newt walked up to it behind the Demiguise trying to comfort it by reminding the Occamy that he was it’s “mummy”. The things went awry. The Demiguise must have predicted something because as soon as Queenie’s foot pushed a fallen ornament he rushed into action and jumped around Jacob. The Occamy grew and everyone was pushed against the walls.   
“Quick! I need a bug and a teapot!” Newt yelled urgently. Immediately you all went into a frenzy in an attempt to find the two objects Newt needed. There were plenty of roaches around but it seemed that no one could catch one. It took what seemed to ages before Jacob was able to wrap his hands around one. You searched the floor for a teapot and luckily enough you found a simply china one packed away in some boxes.   
“I’ve got teapot!” You yelled across the room.   
“Excellent, now Jacob, throw the bug over to (Y/N), and (Y/N) do your best to catch it in the teapot,” Newt instructed. You nodded and sprang into action when you saw Jacob release the roach. You jumped across the room over the coils of Occamy, knowing that if you didn’t the bug would fall short. As you did this the Occamy realized what was happening and began to follow the bug. You did you best to position the teapot right under it and soon the bug and the Occamy fell neatly into it. Newt slammed a ceramic lid onto the teapot top and looked up at you with a big smile.   
“Bloody good work, (Y/N),” he said looking incredibly proud of.   
“Why thank you Mr. Scamander,” you said returning the smile. Your stomach stirred again and this time you knew what it was. You were falling for the gentle hearted magizoologist. Simple as that.   
As the night unfolded and you all escaped death multiple times, you quit your job at MECUSA. It was an incredibly hard night what with the death of the boy Credence, the discovery of Grindelwald, and the final issue of Jacob needing to be obliviated. You cried and cried about all of it because you knew that nothing was going to be the same.   
You didn’t stop crying until Newt was standing on the dock waiting for the boat to go back to England.   
“I’ll send you a copy of my book,” he assured you when he saw the sad look in your eye.   
“Thank you. I’d love that,” you said smiling holding back the tears.   
“You’re welcome. Goodbye,” he said waving to you as he headed up the boat ramp.   
“Goodbye Newt,” you said getting to ready to cry when he was out of sight. About halfway up the ramp he turned around and hurried back to you.   
“Actually, how about I come back and give it to you in person,” Newt said thinking it over.   
“I’d love that as well,” you said realizing that you would at least see him one more time in your life. You were wasting no time though and as he went to brush a strand of your hair behind your ear. You grabbed him hand, pressed it to your cheek, leaned in and kissed him. He was startled at first but soon melted into it, coming to same conclusion you did. That it was going to be a while before you two saw each other again.   
“Please come back,” you whispered to him.   
“I will love, don’t worry,” he said and kissed your forehead. You watched as he got on the boat ramp again and finally got onto the boat. You cried again, not being able to keep in the tears. Luckily Newt didn’t see you, but at least these tears were ones of joy and not sadness. You would see the adorable magizoologist again and you would be able to fall in love with him properly this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (bynewtscamander). Hope it was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna upload this as a one shot but it's like 7 pages long so chapters it is


End file.
